


Clover and Spade

by MissCellophane



Series: Random Ideas I Had [1]
Category: Leverage, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Oneshot, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Nate waited until they both left, leaving behind only a card and a USB drive to prove they were even there, to flip over the card.It was an ace of spades.





	Clover and Spade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Neither of these shows nor their characters belong to me
> 
> (This is from my FFN and was written a whiiiile ago so it may be pretty bad.)

"Have you spotted him yet Sophie?" A voice asked through the com.

Sophie looked around the room, party guests of all ages surrounding her.

She hummed "Not ye-actually. Just found him." She grinned.

She started walking over to him, overhearing his conversation with a cute looking male.

"- with me Nico." Her mark, Troy Wick, finished with a grin.

"I don't know." The male, She assumed his name was Nico, replied with a small smile "It certainly sounds fun."

"I assure you it would be." Wick replied with a wink.

Nico smiled again but before he could reply, someone called his name. They turned to see a women walking over to him or rather more like stumbling.

"Jessie! How much have you had to drink!?" Nico said in concern as the women giggled and almost fell. Nico immediately grabbed her, turning to Wick with an apologetic look.

"I apologize. My sister can be such a light weight. I should probably get her home." Nico sounded so mortified.

"Hey! I am not-Hic-A light weight! I am totally over a thousand pounds! Wait, no that doesn't sound right." His sister started mumbling to herself, giggling randomly.

"Yeah, I'm taking you home. Sorry again." Nico said.

Wick just smiled "That's fine. No need to apologize." He leaned over whispering something Sophie couldn't hear into Nico's ear but whatever it was made him blush.

Nico cleared his throat "Uhm s-see you then. Good bye Mr Wick ." The obviously flustered male grabbed his sister and left.

"Goodbye Mr Wick!" Nico's sister shouted as she was being dragged away.

Seeing him by himself, Sophie took the chance.

"Excuse me? I'm Anna-"

In the vault

Parker stared at the necklace. It looked just like the picture but something was off. As she was carefully examining it something on the edge of the podium the necklace was laying on caught her eye.

"Parker. What's taking you so long just grab the damn necklace." Hardison barked down the coms.

"But it's fake." Parker replied.

"What do you mean it's fake?" Nate asked.

"I mean it's fake. Someone already stole it." Parker repeated.

"Someone already stole it?" Eliot asked.

"Yes. Are you guys going to repeat everything I say?" She questioned.

"How do you know it was stolen Parker?" Nate asked instead.

"I found a card. It was laying half under the pillow the necklace was on." Parker replied.

"A card?" Hardison asked.

"What kind of card?" Nate cut in again.

"It's an ace of clubs." Parker responded.

"Why the hell would someone put an ace of clubs-" Nate cut Hardison off.

"Alright, I'm calling tonight a bust. Sophie get out of there. Eliot help Parker get out. Meet at the van." Nate ordered.

"Got it." Eliot.

"On my way." Sophie.

"Nate. Is this who I think this is?" Parker asked.

"Just get back here Parker. " Nate sighed "And take the card. Leave the necklace." He added.

About an hour later

They just made it back to the restaurant, when they noticed the lights were on. They tensed.

"Hardison, can you see who's inside?" Nate asked.

"Already on it." Hardison replied not looking up form his tablet "There's two people. A male and a female. They seem to be playing cards." He showed the camera feed to the group.

Sophie gasped "That's them!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" Nate asked.

"The male was talking to Mr wick just before I was. He left because the female, who he said was his sister, was drunk." Sophie explained.

"She doesn't look drunk to me." Parker remarked.

"No. She doesn't. Alright. Eliot you're with me. Hardison, Parker, Sophie go in through the back and stay there." Nate ordered.

They split up and Nate and Eliot went in through the front doors. The pair didn't even look up at their entrance.

"King of clubs." The girl said suddenly.

"Three of hearts." The male replied instantly.

Nate and Eliot paused just short of the table and watched. The girl grinned and flipped over the top card revealing a king of clubs.

"King of clubs." She repeated smugly.

The male quirked a brow before reaching over and grabbing her wrist that was holding the card.

He reached into her sleeve and pulled out a card, showing it to her with a smirk "Three of hearts." He also repeated.

"Jerk." She huffed, smiling slightly.

Nate cleared his throat figuring this was a good time to cut in.

They looked over to him.

"Oh. Finally!" The girl exclaimed and with a puff of smoke was suddenly seated next to the male instead of across from him "Sit down."

Nate and Eliot hesitated but eventually they sat.

"Who are you?" Nate asked, though he had a pretty good guess.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not the right question." The girl replied with a wave of her hand.

Eliot growled slightly, the pair ignored him.

"Did you steal the necklace?" Nate tried again.

"Try again." The girl said but she did wave her hand revealing the necklace before waving it again making it vanish.

Nate clenched his teeth "What do you want?" He questioned.

"We want lots of things. But that's also not the right question." The girl shrugged.

"How about you just tell us want you want instead of playing 20 questions." Eliot growled.

The girl looked amused and the male smirked slightly.

"Try again." The male simply replied.

Nate narrowed his eyes as he thought. What do they want them to ask? What could they possibly want? And then it hit him. They were sitting at the table they usually took clients at.

"How can we help you?" Nate asked.

They both smiled.

"Good. I was wondering how long it would take you." The female replied.

"Seriously? You want our help?" Eliot asked.

"Mr. Ford, How much do you know about your client?" The male asked, ignoring Eliot.

"Everything." Nate replied.

"I assumed you would say that." The male sighed.

The male nodded to the girl and with a with wave of her hand she was holding a USB drive, she set it down in the middle of the table.

"Have a look at that."

Nate frowned "How do I know it's safe?" He asked.

"You'll just have to find that out, but I would look at it if I were you. It has some pretty interesting things about your client on it." The girl said as she and the male got up.

The male shuffled the deck of cards and then handed Nate the top card without looking at it.

"We'll be in touch, Mr Ford ." The male said before walking away, the girl right on his heels.

Nate waited until they both left, leaving behind only a card and a USB drive to prove they were even there, to flip over the card.

It was an ace of spades.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not planning on making this more than a one shot but if anyone else wants to feel free. Also if it wasn't obvious, Kaito is the female, He and Shinichi are both in disguise. Also both of them are thieves named Clover (Kaito) and Spade (Shinichi) and because of Kaito's amazing skills of disguise nobody knows what they really look like or what their real gender is.
> 
> Edit: To the guest reviewer- I only refer to them as male and female because the last part is in Nate's point of view and he doesn't know their names. Sophie, while having mentioned meeting them, never told him their names. So he refers to them, in his head by the way, by gender because he doesn't know them. It would have been odd for him to just suddenly know their names without having met before and at this point in time he is only half sure of who they really are. Even then he still doesn't know who is who. I hope I understood your comment properly.
> 
> (Decided to keep the Reply to the guest reviewer just in case someone else gets confused too)


End file.
